<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Мятеж не может кончиться удачей by Jub_The_Birdie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770345">Мятеж не может кончиться удачей</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jub_The_Birdie/pseuds/Jub_The_Birdie'>Jub_The_Birdie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Angst, M/M, Politics, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:46:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jub_The_Birdie/pseuds/Jub_The_Birdie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>После президентских выборов в Рудоште вспыхивают массовые протесты против фальсификаций, и два старых друга, преподаватель социологии Мирон и сотрудник внутренней гвардии Раду, оказываются по разные стороны баррикад.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Мятеж не может кончиться удачей</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Суки, — Мирон с тоской посмотрел на болтающийся задник, — порвали всё-таки кроссовок». На пыльном мыске отпечатался ребристый след протектора. Мирон вздохнул, стащил второй и задвинул кроссовки под лавку. Так-то, конечно, легко отделался, подумаешь, оттоптали ноги в давке, ещё бы немного — могли и свинтить.</p>
<p>Лия уже протягивала сверху руку. Он забрался на скамейку и зажмурился от вспыхнувшего перед глазами экрана. Два из пяти рекламных щитов на площади были погашены, на трёх беззвучно открывала рот их президентка, Чарна Никулеску, Мирон уже слышал эту речь на утро после выборов.</p>
<p>— Представляешь, — возбуждённо зашептала Лия, — с голосами даже хуже, чем мы думали по экзитполам. Ты видел? Горачек сегодня выложил данные по фальсификациям.  — Мирон отрицательно  качнул головой. — Скину сейчас линк.</p>
<p>Лия следила за Горачеком внимательнее, чем фанатки бойз-бенда за своими любимцами. Она мечтала попасть в его исследовательскую группу, но пока это был билет в один конец. С кафедры бы выперли неминуемо, а она всё ещё надеялась защититься со своей электоральной статистикой. Мирон, выбрав безопасную академическую тему, одновременно и сочувствовал Лие, и завидовал: нет большего кайфа, чем работать с живыми данными.</p>
<p>Экран снова залил светом всю площадь.</p>
<p>— Старая жаба, — сказала незнакомая женщина справа, седовласая, вся жёсткая и прямая, как жердь. Она тоже была без обуви, протянула левую руку Мирону, а правой крепко держалась за спинку скамьи. Повернулась к нему. — Я ведь за неё голосовала. Тогда, в первый раз.<br/>— Тогда все голосовали. — Мирон пожал плечами. </p>
<p>Женщина усмехнулась.</p>
<p>— Не все. Подруга моя сразу сказала: эта из военных, значит, добра не жди.</p>
<p>Никулеску на экране открывала и закрывала рот, а с центра площади уже доносился свист, вдалеке толпа начала скандировать «Уходи!». Женщина легко сжала миронову ладонь, и они привычно вскинули руки над головой, присоединившись к остальным протестующим.</p>
<p>— У-ХО-ДИ! У-ХО-ДИ! Рудошта будет свободной!</p>
<p>Прямо за их лавкой начиналось оцепление. Они потому и стояли тут, что на площадь было уже не пробиться. Лия ждала его, а Мирон опоздал к началу, пока бегал от полицаев по переулкам. Здесь тоже на всех углах возле ощеривщих пасти автозаков замерли наряды, а саму площадь по кругу охватывала черная цепочка бойцов. Лица закрыты, в зеркальных шлемах отражается неправдоподобно алое закатное небо.</p>
<p>«Стоит ли Вереш сегодня в оцеплении?». Говорил, их пока не привлекают, но Мирон видел в цепочке гвардейцев. Это раньше он их всех не различал. Гвардия, полиция, спецвойска, какая разница? Люди в форме, люди в обвесах, люди в шлемах. Люди ли? Ряды и ряды лишённых лиц космонавтов. «Где же Вереш?»</p>
<p>— Рудошта будет свободной!</p>
<p>На площади запели гимн, Лия и его соседка справа вступили сразу, Мирон подхватил чуть позже, сначала тихо, потом всё громче и уверенней. Чёрная цепь как будто бы дернулась, разъединилась, чтобы через секунду намертво сомкнуться снова. Люди пели, и вся площадь звенела, торжественно, словно на параде.</p>
<p>Потом он снова бежал.</p>
<h4>***</h4>
<p>Услышав бренчание ключей, Мирон дёрнул створку, чтобы открыть окно на полную, но дела это не поправило, и в коридоре громогласно рявкнули:<br/>— Мирча!<br/>— Я тут! — Он выглянул из комнаты в коридор: Вереш уже скинул берцы и стягивал форменную куртку.<br/>— Почему на весь дом растворителем несёт?<br/>— Да так, ерунда. — Мирон быстро прикрыл за собой дверь. — Макароны будешь?</p>
<p>Друг застыл, глядя куда-то в угол и, проследив его взгляд, Мирон понял, что отвлекающий маневр с макаронами не удался.</p>
<p>— Ерунда, значит? Небось плакаты малевал? Или пойдёте завтра Никулеску на кол сажать? — Он кивнул головой на разломанную швабру, к ручке которой уже были прибиты планки для завтрашнего плаката.<br/>— Вряд ли это осина, так что с кольями мимо. Ладно тебе, не заводись. Пойдём лучше поедим. И шваброй мы этой всё равно сто лет не пользовались.</p>
<p>Вереш наконец разобрался с курткой и прошел в ванную, задев Мирона плечом. Его берцы стояли рядом с потрепанными Мироновыми кроссами — задник левого висит на соплях, на мыске грязный отпечаток. «Как будто Вереш мне на ногу наступил».</p>
<p>— И что, много сегодня напротестовали?<br/>— Много сегодня навинтили? — в тон ему спросил Мирон, и друг примирительно поднял руки.<br/>— Понял, не продолжаю, чту уговор.</p>
<p>Ели молча. Такое молчание было непривычным, гнетущим, и Мирон не выдержал первым.</p>
<p>— А всё-таки, вы где сегодня были?</p>
<p>Вереш поднял глаза от тарелки, посмотрел куда-то мимо, в пустую стену, но ответил:</p>
<p>— Красноугольную патрулировали, прошёл сигнал по провокациям.<br/>— Но провокаций не было? — Мирон и так знал, что не было, все каналы в Теллере уже отчитались о мирном марше, протестующие и силовики на Красноугольной просто разошлись, и вообще сегодня потрепало только районы на подходе к площади Согласия. Но ему было важно, чтобы Вереш обратил на это внимание, чтобы подтвердил.</p>
<p>Друг мотнул головой.</p>
<p>— Не было. А тебя где носило?<br/>— На Согласия.</p>
<p>Вереш нахмурился. Конечно, он тоже знал, где были стычки.</p>
<p>— Туда усиление перебрасывали. Мирча… Ты бы это, поосторожнее. У тебя защита на носу, нафига тебе проблемы?<br/>— А тебе? Слушай… Я знаю, мы договорились друг друга не трогать, но, может, я всё-таки поговорю в универе? Там безопасников опять трясли, у них по весне вечно шухер какой-то, троих человек выгнали, а новых не взяли ещё. Наверняка ты без проблем пройдёшь.<br/>— Мирча… Ну мы же правда это обсуждали. Спасибо, но не моё это. Ну не смогу я целый день на студентиков смотреть и кивать, как болванчик.<br/>— А винтить студентиков ты можешь? — Вышло злее, чем он хотел, и Мирон в досаде поднялся из-за стола. Сгреб посуду в раковину, включил воду.<br/>— Да не придется никого винтить! Пару дней ещё походите, плакатами потрясёте — и кончится всё! Потом Никулеску бабла пенсионерам раздаст, очередной парад на годовщину войны устроит — и вперёд. Первый раз, что ли?! Пять лет назад такая же херота была.<br/>— Такая же, да не такая. — Мирон повернулся к другу. — И бабло надо было перед выборами раздавать. Может, и не пришлось бы все восемьдесят процентов рисовать. А твои слова — это вообще-то выученная беспомощность.<br/>— Хуёмощность! Мы академиев не кончали, слов таких умных не знаем. — Вереш со стуком схватил со стола чашку, шумно хлебнул.</p>
<p>Мирон мыл посуду и злился. На себя, на Вереша, на их разговор. На чёртову статистику и чёртовы рейтинги. На чёртову социологию, которую он изучал десятый год и в которой уже действительно начал шарить. Он знал, что Вереш не прав, что в этот раз недовольных гораздо больше, но какая-то часть его боялась того, что будет дальше, и подленько хотела, чтобы всё действительно кончилось сейчас. Пока они ещё могут быть… жить, они никогда не были… жить вместе.</p>
<p>Он надеялся, что этот момент не настанет. Что им не придётся опять спорить и ругаться. После школы они не общались полгода, когда Мирон обнаружил, что Вереш пошёл в полицаи, да не просто в полицаи, а сразу во внутреннюю гвардию, самую мутную и отбитую силовую структуру. Сам он поступил, куда они оба и собирались, на социологический. Через эти полгода, узнав, что мать Вереша больна, а их папаша сбежал на другой край мира, Мирон пришёл извиняться. Вереш тоже извинился — что не рассказал лучшему другу. Но он с детства таким был, всегда молчал, и когда они чуть не переехали, и когда отец бил его за двойки, и когда нечего было жрать после прошлой девальвации. </p>
<p>Когда Мирон начал работать, а Вереш немного поднялся по службе и съезжал из общаги, они решили вместе снимать квартиру и сразу договорились не ездить друг другу по ушам про свой жизненный выбор. Оба старались. И оба иногда срывались.</p>
<p>— Извини меня, Раду. Я знаю, что тебе не в кайф своих же соотечественников хватать.<br/>— Ты ж меня знаешь. Я бы лучше с собакой метро патрулировал. — Это было извинением, и Мирон вымученно улыбнулся в ответ. — Кто ж виноват, что патрульный живет хуже той собаки? И вообще, брось ты эту посуду. Плакат-то покажешь?<br/>— Покажу.</p>
<p>Мирон поставил последнюю тарелку в сушилку.</p>
<p>— Авторитарные режимы меняются не на выборах, — медленно прочитал Вереш слегка поплывший текст, — а вследствие выборов. Ну ё-моё, Мирча, ни слова в простоте.<br/>— А это не я, это одна политологиня. Но ведь так и есть. В мирное время живём, диктаторов больше не вешают на заборах и не режут в постелях. А режимы все равно меняются. — Мирон аккуратно свернул плакат и поставил белый рулончик в угол. — Мы справимся. Поверь мне, Раду, через два дня ничего не кончится. Это надолго.</p>
<h4>***</h4>
<p>Он оказался прав. Ничего не кончилось ни через два дня, ни через неделю. Протесты только набирали силу. Так странно было днём ходить на работу, вести пары, готовить с коллегами очередную статью, убирать квартиру, заказывать пиццу, а вечером стоять в пикетах, бегать по дворам от полиции, а после — рубиться с Верешем в шутеры, как будто ничего не происходит. Надолго ли их хватит? Серьёзных столкновений пока не было, но гайки закручивались.</p>
<p>Мирон пришёл на занятие за пятнадцать минут до начала, однако из кабинета уже доносились голоса. Он замедлил шаг, не хотелось мешать студентам и не хотелось обсуждать последние новости, всё равно ведь подтянутся опоздавшие, и тема снова всплывёт на занятии, как бы он ни хотел держаться в рамках академической программы. Академической этики, как постоянно напоминал им завкаф. Выборы на носу, боится старый лис, что теперь-то не усидит. Ему и так постоянно ставят на вид, что распустил молодёжь. Не прощают коллеги сманивания аспирантов. Гадюшник, как и везде.</p>
<p>— Без меня никуда! — донеслось из-за двери. — Я читала сегодня, там уже трое пропали с концами.<br/>— Ну это же активисты, милая. А я так, в одиночный пикет вышел. Но сегодня сразу домой, не волнуйся, — успокаивающе проговорили в ответ, и Мирон понял, что студент там пока один, Радош, как обычно, звонит беременной жене по видеосвязи.<br/>— Полная задница! С этим чёртовым декретом, — жаловался женский голос, — не сходишь, как нормальный человек, по голове получить.</p>
<p>Радоша надо было спасать, и Мирон вошёл в аудиторию. </p>
<p>— Извини, милая, — обрадовался Радош, — тут господин Ржига пришёл, начинаем занятие. Я тебе потом перезвоню. — Он повернул телефон экраном к Мирону, и тот помахал в камеру.<br/>— Добрый вечер, госпожа Буранич.</p>
<p>Своих магистров он называл на вы и по имени и хотел, чтобы к нему обращались так же, по крайней мере, пока он не станет профессором, но в университете это было не принято. На второй год он почти привык к «господину Ржиге» и даже начал получать от этого некоторое немножко стыдное удовольствие. </p>
<p>К началу пары маленькая аудитория была почти заполнена, только прямо напротив Мирона осталось пустое место. Он поздоровался с магистрами, отметил присутствующих и спросил:</p>
<p>— Никто не знает, что с Богданой? Обычно она всегда пишет, если не придёт. А у неё ещё и доклад сегодня.</p>
<p>Он обвел взглядом аудиторию. Радош в ответ просто мотнул головой, Анча полезла за телефоном и нахмурилась.</p>
<p>— В нашем чате ничего, и с утра она собиралась.</p>
<p>У Мирона противно потянуло под ложечкой,  и он удивился сам себе, подумаешь, студентка не пришла. Магистратура дело такое… не для всех обязательное, занятия вечером, ребята почти все взрослые, у всех работа, семья… Вот только Богдана действительно никогда не прогуливала. </p>
<p>— Будем надеяться, что всё в порядке, и она просто задерживается. Тогда послушаем её позже, а сегодня первым выступит Лучан.</p>
<p>…но Богдана так и не пришла.</p>
<p>После второй пары он, как обычно, зашёл за Лией. По четвергам их расписания совпадали, и Лия подбрасывала Мирона до дома. Она уже ждала в дверях кафедры, чмокнула его в щёку, заперла дверь.</p>
<p>— Ну привет, мученик.</p>
<p>Мирон удивленно поднял брови, и Лия пояснила:</p>
<p>— Хотела с Машеком в субботу махнуться, мама приезжает с утра, а он у моих социологию ведёт после большой перемены. А он говорит, два дня на больничном, ты завтра заменяешь с восьми утра.</p>
<p>Мирон скорбно кивнул.</p>
<p>— Подкузьмил слов нет. Но у него флюсом пол-лица разнесло, по телефону вообще не узнал сначала. <br/>— Значит, сегодня тебя не ждать?<br/>— Увы, делайте революцию без меня. Надо материал посмотреть, который Машек скинул, и поспать хоть немного. Слушай, — сменил он тему, — я хотел спросить, ты же списки задержанных мониторишь?<br/>— Да, а что случилось? Твой полицай кого-то нужного скрутил и не признаётся?<br/>— Лия!</p>
<p>Лия единственная из всех его немногочисленных знакомых была и в курсе того, кем Вереш работает, и в курсе, что Мирон к нему чувствует. Не то что бы Мирон хотел ей рассказать, но они так сдружились во время учёбы, и она так трогательно с ним флиртовала, и она так ловко его тогда напоила… Лия очень старалась держать нейтралитет, но мироновых страданий явно не одобряла и периодически пыталась его от них избавить, знакомя с разными «достойными» людьми. Мирон с людьми послушно знакомился, но дальше схема почему-то всегда давала сбой.</p>
<p>— Извини, извини. Так кого ищем?<br/>— Богдана Исецкая, моя студентка, сегодня не пришла. Я понимаю, что это звучит глупо, но она всегда предупреждает, когда не может прийти. Я отправил ей сообщение после занятия, висит не прочитанное.</p>
<p>Лия нахмурилась и достала телефон. Быстро что-то пролистала.</p>
<p>— В текущих списках такой нет. Может, загуляла просто? Но я помониторю.</p>
<h4>***</h4>
<p>— А меня Миланка бросила, — вдруг сказал Вереш с весёлым недоумением. </p>
<p>Ранний пятничный вечер шёл своим чередом, они только доели пиццу, и секунду назад лениво спорили, кто пойдёт выбрасывать коробки. Мирон отставил в сторону кружку с чаем. Жаль, что не с пивом, сейчас было бы проще, но Вереш работал в ночь, и из солидарности с другом Мирон в такие вечера никогда не пил. Да и не очень-то хотелось после подъема в шесть утра.</p>
<p>— Чёрт, Раду. Сочувствую. Случилось что-то?</p>
<p>Миланка продержалась втрое дольше всех прежних пассий Вереша, и, зная, как Магда Вереш ждет внуков, Мирон последние пару месяцев то мысленно примерял костюм свидетеля, то придумывал причину откосить от этой роли.</p>
<p>— Да так… — Вереш пожал плечами. — Говорит, зашквар с полицаем поганым встречаться.</p>
<p>Вот оно что.</p>
<p>— Сочувствую, — тупо повторил Мирон.<br/>— Да ладно, у нас уже некоторое время тёрки были. Я, в общем, и так ждал. Я к чему рассказал… — Он поднялся и достал из кармана висящей на стуле куртки мятый конверт. — Хотел её попросить к матери зайти, но теперь как-то не в тему. Можешь ты завтра съездить? У неё карта истекла, а она никак новую не заберёт, приходится наликом.</p>
<p>Вереш явно темнил. От его работы до матери два шага, а Мирону ехать через полгорода. </p>
<p>— Слушай, а у вас нормально всё? Чего не сам? Ты не подумай, — Мирон вдруг испугался, что Вереш решит, будто он пытается отмазаться, — мне не сложно. Завтра первым делом к ней, просто, ну, мало ли…</p>
<p>Вереш снова пожал плечами и снова ответил:</p>
<p>— Да так… </p>
<p>Он опустил взгляд на конверт, разгладил смятый край, сжал его и опять разгладил.</p>
<p>— Тяжело ей сейчас со мной, не хочу лишний раз баламутить. Говорит, соседи смотрят. Да и волнуется. Тем более, после службы идти, чёрт знает, что сегодня будет.<br/>— Раду, — решился Мирон. — Не ходи сегодня. Возьми больничный, набреши им что-нибудь. Не ходи.</p>
<p>Вереш сунул ему конверт, стряхнул с куртки невидимые соринки.</p>
<p>— Не могу я. Неправильно это. Я со службы не уходил, значит, должен быть. Я присягу давал.<br/>— Простых людей гранатами глушить? По печени бить, чтобы не рыпались?<br/>— Мирча, — Вереш поднял на него усталые глаза, — тяжело тебе?</p>
<p>Мирон помолчал немного, подумал, потом неожиданно для самого себя сказал:</p>
<p>— У Радоша жена вторым беременна, Ивка одна с лежачим отцом. У Лучана брата в том году по «народной» статье забрали, подбросили наркоту, подонки. Анчу на работе заставили по собственному написать, она в новостях засветилась. А я… Вот им тяжело, — повторил Мирон. А ему… Младшая сестра учится заграницей, родители давно уехали к ней, остальные родственники либо мертвы, либо бог знает где. Что остаётся? Работа? Лия, разве что. И Вереш. Я за тебя каждый день боюсь, хочет сказать Мирон. Конечно, мне тяжело.</p>
<p>— Мать со мной не разговаривает. Миланка бросила. Соседи косятся, когда в форме мимо иду. А ты всё держишься, Мирча. Почему?</p>
<p>Мирон хотел отшутиться, ляпнуть глупость про арендную плату или что надеется перевербовать, но не смог.  </p>
<p>— Мы же друзья, — вяло проговорил он.<br/>¬— Я за тебя каждый день боюсь, — сказал Вереш, и Мирон вздрогнул. — Что винтить тебя придётся. Что уйдёшь и не вернёшься, как эти чуваки из «Живой Рудошты». <br/>— Я думал, вам запрещено такое читать, — всё-таки попытался пошутить Мирон, но Вереш не поддержал.<br/>— Мирча, пообещай мне… Если вдруг что… Что ты не полезешь. </p>
<p>На столе глухо завибрировал телефон. Мирон не хотел брать трубку, но это была Лия, а Лия никогда не звонила, если могла написать.</p>
<p>— Мирон, — голос в трубке был напряжённый и оттого звонче, чем обычно, — Богдану вчера взяли. Отделение в Малых Каменщиках, адвокатов до сих пор не пускают. Собирается пикет.<br/>— Я выезжаю, — сказал Мирон, и она тут же нажала отбой.</p>
<p>Мирон убрал телефон в задний карман джинсов, снял с зарядки старую кнопочную трубку и спрятал под толстовку. В этой мобилке был только один номер, на быстром наборе — номер горячей линии правозащиты.</p>
<p>— Куда ты на ночь глядя? — спросил Вереш, наблюдая за его сборами.<br/>— Моя студентка второй день в отделении. Я сейчас прямо по дороге заеду к твоей маме, не волнуйся. И прости, Раду, я просто не могу сейчас ничего обещать.</p>
<h4>***</h4>
<p>Мирон хотел стоять снаружи и держать цепь, но его уже втолкнули в круг и оттеснили ближе к центру. Остановившись, он огляделся. Акция ещё не началась, люди вокруг собрались тесными группами, кто-то обсуждал последние новости, кто-то зачитывал вслух сводки из главного организационного канала в Теллере. «Будьте подвижными, как вода», — услышал Мирон знакомые слова, так говорилось в методичке для протестующих, которая уже пару дней как ходила по всем каналам.</p>
<p>Многие принесли с собой фонарики, у Мирона фонарика не было, и он достал телефон. На экране светилось последнее сообщение от Вереша: </p>
<p>«взяли провокатра. с коктелм млтв»</p>
<p>Мирон открыл чат, но пока он думал, Вереш прислал второе сообщение:</p>
<p>«иди домой»</p>
<p>«я ок», — быстро отбил он.</p>
<p>Он не был ок. Он не спал вторую ночь подряд. Вереш тоже. Богдану вчера отпустили только под утро. Она вышла из отделения бледная, натянутая, как струна. Жадно пила принесенную Мироном воду.</p>
<p>Телефон снова завибрировал.</p>
<p>«наследник явлся изза бугра»</p>
<p>Да, в сети уже появились слитые фотки младшего Никулеску, маленького и тощего, потеющего от волнения в форме какого-то западного колледжа, будто его выдернули прямо из-за парты.</p>
<p>«парни говорят запад мутит»</p>
<p>Мирон вздохнул. Уходя на службу, Вереш будто пересекал границу между мирами, и там, где он был в форме, начиналась какая-то параллельная и абсурдная, совершенно дикая реальность. </p>
<p>По толпе словно прошла волна, и один за другим начали загораться огоньки. Мирон тоже включил фонарик и поднял руку с телефоном повыше. Девушка рядом случайно попала ему светом в глаз и тут же извиняюще улыбнулась. Мирон улыбнулся в ответ, видно было ясно, как днём. Над сияющей толпой пролетел квадрокоптер, замер в середине.</p>
<p>Если бы только Вереш был здесь, смог посмотреть вокруг глазами Мирона, смог увидеть всё с этой стороны…</p>
<p>Телефон отчаянно завибрировал раз, другой. На третий Мирон не выдержал, опустил руку и воровато кинул взгляд на экран, где прямо на глазах менялся счетчик оповещений Теллера. У оператора квадрокоптера получилось. Кадры с площади уже репостили, и картинка вышла что надо. Тёмная площадь, светлая фигура из людей. Люди снаружи, сцепившие руки. Люди внутри, держащие фонарики. Море света, зажатое чёрными берегами, сдавленное двумя шеренгами космонавтов. Горящее сердце Рудошты.</p>
<p>«думаешь они помочь нам хотят», — писал Вереш поверх открытых окон.</p>
<p>Вместо ответа Мирон скинул ему картинку с площади, снова включил фонарик, но поднять руку не успел. Громыхнуло, квадрокоптер рухнул вниз, и кто-то в толпе закричал, тонко-тонко, Мирона толкнули, и он едва устоял на ногах. Часть людей пыталась пробиться в середину, часть, наоборот, рвалась назад, внешняя цепь распалась, и парень рядом с Мироном закричал:</p>
<p>— Фотографа крутят!</p>
<p>Он показывал назад за спину, и Мирон, не думая, кинулся в ту сторону. За низким заборчиком, отделявшим площадь от дороги, происходило какое-то суматошное движение.</p>
<p>— Тесните их влево! — гаркнули прямо в ухо. </p>
<p>Толпа уже накатывалась на двух полицейских, тащивших невзрачного мужчину, всё ещё сжимавшего в руке пульт от квадрокоптера, в помятый автозак. Мирон затолкал телефон поглубже в карман и поспешил на подмогу. «Мы — вода», — подумал он.</p>
<p>Полицаи ретировались, бросив фотографа, убрались в свою тачку, переговариваясь по рациям, и толпа тут же схлынула, отступив от дороги, чтобы разлиться затем десятком ручейков по примыкающим к площади улочками. Мирон шёл в небольшой колонне и вместе со всеми скандировал:</p>
<p>— ВЫ-БО-РЫ! ВЫ-БО-РЫ! Рудошта будет свободной! </p>
<p>Над головой распахивались окна, и люди подхватывали лозунги. С некоторых подоконников свешивались флаги, и Мирон увидел несколько приоткрытых и подпёртых камнях дверей в подъездах. Там можно было укрыться от преследования, но по пути от площади им никто не встретился.</p>
<p>Недалеко от своего района он покинул импровизированное шествие и зашагал один. Сначала до него доносился шум от народных гуляний, иногда навстречу попадались случайные прохожие, иногда — небольшие группы молодёжи, с плакатами и заговорщицкими улыбками, они вежливо кивали Мирону и быстро проходили мимо, но чем дальше от центра, тем тише становились улицы, и вскоре он слышал только собственные шаги. </p>
<p>За два перекрёстка от дома тишину разрезало кряканье полицейской машины, Мирон повертел головой, но улица была пуста, только у входа в магазин белело что-то прямо на ступенях. Мирон подошёл ближе и поднял плакат с перечёркнутым лицом Никулеску, алые полосы в сумерках выглядели как запёкшаяся кровь. Огромный гладкий лист никак не хотел складываться, выскальзывал из рук и, увлеченный этой борьбой, Мирон пропустил момент, когда из-за поворота вышли две тёмные фигуры.</p>
<p>Опознавательные знаки на форме расплывались в темноте. Мирон напрягся и приготовился к неизбежному «Приготовьте документы», но люди в форме смотрели не на него, а на плакат, а потом один из подошедших опустил на глаза защитный щиток.</p>
<p>Первый удар пришёлся в живот. Согнувшись пополам и хватая воздух, Мирон увидел, как второй человек тоже заносит руку.</p>
<p>«Я вода», — напомнил себе он, и рот залило солёным.</p>
<h4>***</h4>
<p>В окнах их квартиры горел свет, и, доставая ключ от подъезда, Мирон с досадой поморщился. Противно ныло где-то в солнечном сплетении, саднила ободранная об асфальт ладонь, дергало лицо, куртка была вся закапана кровью, и он не хотел показываться Верешу в таком виде, но деваться было некуда.</p>
<p>В лифте Мирон в очередной раз ощупал языком зубы, ещё и ещё. Все были целы — и это почему-то удивляло его больше всего. Повезло. У него даже не было сил злиться — по сравнению с тем, что пережила Богдана, один удар в живот и пара зуботычин попросту несерьёзны. После первого удара он был готов к тому, что его изобьют и бросят на улице или изобьют и потащат в отделение. Или изобьют — и Лия будет искать его фамилию в списках пропавших. Это было страшно, но боль заглушала страх, а когда его внезапно отпустили, он просто впал в тупое оцепенение и даже не до конца разобрал, что сказали полицаи ему на прощание. Кажется, чтобы больше не нарывался. Плакат они забрали и порвали на клочки. Кажется, один из них предлагал заставить Мирона их жрать. Кажется, второму было жалко тратить на это время.</p>
<p>Лифт гулко скрежетнул и остановился на нужном этаже. Мирон открыл дверь и снова провёл языком по зубам.</p>
<p>В коридоре было очень душно, и спёртый воздух как будто облепил Мирона со всех сторон, окружил его странными, не домашними, запахами — спирта и аниса. Свет был погашен, только из-под кухонной двери пробивалась бледная полоска, но её не хватало, чтобы оглядеться, и Мирон вздрогнул, когда темнота вдруг обратилась к нему голосом Вереша:</p>
<p>— Не включай свет, Мирча.</p>
<p>В общем-то, он так и хотел — раздеться в темноте, затолкать куртку поглубже в шкаф, проскользнуть в ванную, а потом, если получится, сразу к себе — и встретиться утром, когда всё будет лучше. Только голос у Вереша был такой, что Мирон сразу понял — лучше не будет.</p>
<p>Он щёлкнул выключателем.</p>
<p>— Я же просил! — Вереш сидел на полу, под зеркалом. Глаза он прикрыл ладонью, но Мирон как-то за одну секунду успел их рассмотреть и увидеть и покрасневшие белки, и синяки под глазами. Вид у Вереша был совершенно больной.<br/>— Раду… — Мирон забыл и про саднившую руку, и про кровь на куртке, потянулся к другу, — Что случилось?</p>
<p>Сощурившись, Вереш посмотрел на него и уже было открыл рот ответить, но вдруг рванул к себе за рукав и зачем-то потёр ткань пальцами. Потом вскочил и тряхнул Мирона за плечи так, что у того лязгнули чудом уцелевшие зубы.</p>
<p> — Это что?!<br/>— Да так, ерунда, — Мирон попробовал увернуться, но Вереш не пускал, всматривался в его лицо, наверняка, уже опухшее. Спиртом и анисом пахло от друга.<br/>— Ну почему ты вечно лезешь? — Вереш шептал, но так отчаянно, что Мирон предпочёл бы крик. — Ну почему тебе больше всех надо? Ты задрал, Мирон! Ты забыл, что в прошлый раз было?</p>
<p>В прошлый раз точно была ерунда. В соседнем районе жители протестовали против застройки — на месте крошечного парка должны были возвести очередную церковь, и все — от собачников до мамочек с колясками — поднялись на защиту единственного клочка зелени рядом с их домами. Мирон просто регулярно носил еду в стихийно возникший палаточный городок, где протестующие дежурили поочередно, мешая проехать спецтехнике, и однажды нарвался на силовой разгон. Тогда власти ещё боялись поднятого шума и действовали аккуратно, гораздо больше жителям досталось от рабочих застройщика.</p>
<p>— Тогда намяли бока, сегодня начистили рожу, а завтра поедешь в отделение! Если повезёт. — Вереш вдруг отпустил его и осел на пол, словно проколотый воздушный шар. — Если повезёт, — повторил он, тупо глядя в стену.</p>
<p>Мирон подумал немного и сел рядом.</p>
<p>— Ты же знаешь моих ребят, — обратился к нему друг. — Я рассказывал. Зоран, у него детей четверо, Михай, который из детдома. Байче с Захаром братья. Все нормальные. Ну кроме Иржи, Иржи отбитый нахрен. — Мирон кивнул, не понимая, к чему Вереш клонит. — Все нормальные! — Вереш вдруг долбанул кулаком по полу так, что старая половица подскочила и вывалилась из общего узора. — Мы сегодня с полицией ехали. Думали сначала, в оцепление поставят. А приехали в спортзал. Там задержанные. Нам говорят охранять. Камеры типа переполнены. — Вереш вдруг заговорил короткими рублеными фразами, хватая в паузах воздух, будто что-то сжимало ему горло. — Сначала мы снаружи были, потом сменились. Мирча… Я ж не святой, я и сам людей и бил, и крутил. Но тут… Пацану одному почки отбили. Девчонкам угрожали, раздели двоих. В туалет не пускали. Воды не давали. Ладно Иржи, он отбитый. Но Зоран! У него близнецы ровесники того пацана! </p>
<p>Под ребрами болело то ли от удара, то ли от ужаса, и в голове у Мирона билась одна мысль: «Сообщить, сообщить, рассказать всем». </p>
<p>Вереш продолжал:</p>
<p>— Меня у дверей поставили. Я стоял. Я смотрел.</p>
<p>Он замолчал. Мирон машинально достал из кармана смартфон, у него не было своего канала, но он мог написать админам самых популярных.</p>
<p>Вереш уловил его жест.</p>
<p>— Не суетись, — сказал он. — Кто-то слил уже всю историю, — рассмеялся коротко, как ворона каркнула, — читайте завтра во всех каналах страны! И я как сменился, там народ уже подъехал под окнами кричать.</p>
<p>Мирон опустил руку с телефоном.</p>
<p>— Пока вы под окнами кричите и ботинки снимаете, прежде чем на лавки лезть, всех вас и пересажают! Годяну уже сидит, Новак усвистала за границу. На что вы все надеетесь? — отчаянно спросил Вереш. — Чего хотите?</p>
<p>Йоргу Годяну снял свою кандидатуру за день до выборов, но это его не спасло. Малиша Новак, набравшая по независимым подсчётам более семидесяти процентов, уехала из страны через неделю после выборов. В чем-то Вереш был прав, но Мирон знал, что протестам уже не нужны лидеры. Маховик раскрутился слишком сильно, а когда всплывёт то, о чём рассказал Вереш, его будет уже точно не остановить. Но Мирон также знал, что сейчас его не послушают. Друг не ждал ответа, сидел молча, разглядывал свои руки. Мирон поднялся, и Вереш встал вслед за ним.</p>
<p>— Мирча, — вдруг качнулся он навстречу, уткнулся куда-то в плечо, запах спирта и аниса сделался почти невыносимым. Ухо обдало горячим дыханием. — Ты же пидор?</p>
<p>Мирон не сразу понял, а когда понял, дёрнулся в ужасе, пытаясь отстраниться, но Вереш не пустил, наоборот, навалился сильнее, прижимая к стене.</p>
<p>— Трахни меня, — отчаянно прошептал Вереш.</p>
<p>Несмотря на испытываемый ужас, от ощущения дыхания друга на своей коже в паху заныло, и Мирона скрутило от ненависти к себе — и на секунду — к Верешу. Он снова отчаянно дёрнулся, но Вереш держал крепко, и Мирон застыл в панике.</p>
<p>— Трахни меня, — повторил друг. — Мне надо. — Он полез рукой куда-то Мирону под свитер. — Ты же хочешь, я знаю. — Слова обжигали, чужая ладонь на теле обжигала, и никак не получалось вдохнуть, но когда Вереш дернул молнию на джинсах, Мирон наконец отмер и отчаянно вскрикнул.<br/>— Нет!</p>
<p>Он оттолкнул Вереша и снова замер, открывая рот, как вытащенная из воды рыба.</p>
<p>— Нет, — сказал он, отдышавшись.</p>
<p>Вереш потянулся было к нему, но на полпути опустил руки и кулём сполз на пол, привалился к входной двери.</p>
<p>— Почему нет? Брезгуешь? Потому что я полицай паршивый?<br/>— Потому что ты кретин паршивый! — зло крикнул Мирон.  Да, Вереш был прав, он хотел, он хотел этого так давно и так безнадёжно, и никогда не думал, что это случится. Но так — он не хотел, как бы ни скручивало от горячего шёпота все внутренности. Он старался не кричать, но не мог удержаться. — Потому что я не робот! Потому что ты напился! — Он не мог, не мог больше держать это в себе, он скрывал это годами и был уверен, что не скажет даже под пытками, но недоступная близость Вереша была хуже любой пытки, и признание вырвалось наружу: — Потому что я тебя, кретина, люблю!</p>
<p>Вереш оцепенел, и Мирон метнулся в свою комнату. Захлопнул дверь и тоже осел на пол. Проклятый идиот. Он уткнулся в смартфон, пытаясь отвлечься. Открыл Теллер. Вереш ошибся — не утром, история уже была во всех каналах, в сеть попало даже короткое видео, ужасного качества, но видно было освещённые окна спортзала — снимали снаружи — и слышно доносившиеся оттуда крики.</p>
<p>Губа снова закровила, и Мирон слизывал и слизывал солёные капли, пока вдруг не понял, что плачет.</p>
<p>Под утро ему приснилась Богдана. Она смеялась возле доски, споря с Лучаном о включенном наблюдении, полевые исследования были их любимой темой, и Мирон старался не мешать дискуссии, пока участники держались в рамках приличий. </p>
<p>Он проснулся, и сон со смеющейся Богданой сменило воспоминание о встрече перед участком. Она не могла говорить. Жадно пила воду, а Мирон всё спрашивал, не нужно ли ей к врачу, она не реагировала, кивнула только, когда Мирон заговорил про дом. Он сдал её на руки приехавшей после полуночи Анче и скинул в Теллер несколько номеров психологов-волонтёров. </p>
<p>Мирон вдруг почувствовал на себе чужой взгляд и понял, что его разбудила скрипнувшая дверь. </p>
<p>Вереш сидел на полу возле кровати, и его лицо оказалось вровень с лицом повернувшегося Мирона. Проклятый запах аниса исчез, от Вереша пахло свежестью — стиральным порошком от футболки, мятной пастой, каким-то «морским» шампунем. Ёжик волос на голове влажно поблёскивал в утреннем сумраке.</p>
<p>— Чего ты хочешь, Мирча? — шёпотом повторил Вереш ночной вопрос, и дыхание его было прохладным, не обжигало больше кожу.</p>
<p>Немножко демократии, хотел ответить Мирон. Тебя. И то, и другое звучало жалко.</p>
<p>…Анча потом отписалась, что физических повреждений нет, но заговорила Богдана только через сутки.</p>
<p>— Я хочу, Раду, — медленно проговорил Мирон и понял, что неожиданно для себя говорит правду, — чтобы мои студенты не прогуливали занятия из-за того, что сидят в камере. — Он посмотрел Верешу прямо в глаза и вдруг решился. — И тебя.</p>
<p>Вереш улыбнулся.</p>
<p>— Я на самом деле обрадовался, когда меня Миланка бросила. Сам не знаю почему. Не знал, — поправился он и дотронулся до лица Мирона. — Теперь знаю.</p>
<p>Мирон потянулся навстречу его руке и замер, но не испуганно, как ночью, а спокойно, впитывая тепло от прикосновения. Потом накрыл ладонь Вереша своей и откинул одеяло.</p>
<h4>***</h4>
<p>Он сиял. Сиял как солнце и как безумный бриллиант. Как начищенный медный чайник. Как самый счастливый идиот на свете.</p>
<p>Мирон старался не улыбаться на занятии. Это у него получалось — потому что лица студентов были мрачны, потому что пустое место напротив преподавательского стола зияло пустотой как дырка на месте выбитого зуба. Каждый раз, когда Мирон смотрел на парту Богданы, его окатывало волной отвращения к себе, но эта волна была мимолетна — она накатывала и отступала, уступая место искрящемуся восторгу. Он сдерживал улыбку, он вёл занятие, не отвлекаясь на мысли о чужих руках и губах — нет, больше не чужих, как теперь можно считать их чужими? Он вёл занятие, увлеченно объясняя текущую тему, смотря на строчащую конспект Ивку, сочувствуя засыпающему после ночной смены на работе Радошу, отвечая на вопросы Анчи и Лучана… Обсуждая с ними текущие события. Ужасаясь последним новостям.</p>
<p>…и всё равно — он сиял.</p>
<p>На этом Лия его и подловила. Они встретились на перемене, чтобы быстро глотнуть кофе в маленьком стоячем буфете, и сначала она просто смотрела на Мирона с подозрением, когда он отвечал на её вопросы невпопад, а потом не выдержала.</p>
<p>— Неужели всё-таки…? — Она не стала продолжать фразу, просто выразительно подняла брови.</p>
<p>Мирон кивнул и почувствовал, как заполыхали щёки. Лия хмыкнула.</p>
<p>— Ну круто. — Она отпила из высокого стакана, помолчала немного. — Я, конечно, не осуждаю… — Мирон слабо улыбнулся. — Хотя нет, не могу. — Допив, она смяла в руке пластиковую крышку. — Осуждаю всё равно. Я знаю, у тебя давно эти чувства, но… Тебе самому-то не противно? Днём он этими руками свою дубинку мнёт, а вечером твою? Или ты дрочишь на эстетизацию зла?</p>
<p>Она повысила голос, и Мирон стал оглядываться, но, к счастью, рядом никого не было, они стояли в углу, а студенты в очереди галдели так, что заглушали любые сторонние разговоры.</p>
<p>— Лия, пожалуйста, —попросил Мирон, — давай не будем. Это… другое. </p>
<p>Мирон понимал эстетизацию зла, понимал его фетишизацию. Но это же не про них. Это же просто Вереш, обычный славный парень Раду Вереш, которого он знает со школы, который рубится с ним в контру, всегда оставляет на тарелке корочку от пиццы, ненавидит голубей и обожает собак… Каждую неделю навещает маму. Вереш, который надевает черную форму, закрывает лицо зеркальным шлемом и уходит из этого ясного мира в тот, чужой, теснить, давить, крутить… Вереш, который просто выполняет чужие указания. Который просто ответственно делает свою работу. </p>
<p>— Знаешь, — Мирон попробовал усмехнуться, — это, скорее, банальность зла. <br/>— Я никому не скажу, не думай. — Лия окончательно расправилась с несчастной крышкой и, как будто что-то решив для себя, подняла глаза на Мирона. — Я даже рада за тебя. Честно.</p>
<p>Сияние угасло, и, возвращаясь в аудиторию, Мирон никак не мог разобраться: он чувствовал себя подлецом — потому что вместо событий в спортзале, вместо Богданы они обсуждали миронову личную жизнь, он чувствовал себя идиотом, потому что последние слова Лии прозвучали для него благословением. И он чувствовал себя трусливым слюнтяем — потому что оказалось, что благословение было для него важно. Он остановился за углом и прижался лбом к холодной стене. Стало легче, и из-под груды смятенных чувств снова пробилась нежданная утренняя радость.</p>
<p>«Мирча, — сказал Раду, когда они уже лежали вдвоем под одеялом, обнаженные, но не касающиеся друг друга, — по поводу того, что я вчера говорил…» Мирон испугался, что Раду передумал, что он уйдёт сейчас совсем, но друг успокаивающе коснулся его руки. «Я про трахни, — пояснил Раду. — Не надо меня трахать, ну то есть не в смысле вообще никогда не надо… Просто я никогда не пробовал. И с другой стороны тоже не пробовал… И, ну то есть я представляю, что как, но…» Он окончательно смешался и замолчал, и теперь была очередь Мирона прийти ему на помощь, и Мирон сказал, что никто не будет никого трахать, а Раду спросил, что же тогда они будут делать — и посмотрел так выразительно вниз и добавил — голые, и Мирон засмеялся, а, отсмеявшись хотел сказать, что они будут заниматься любовью, но в последний момент смутился. Он просто придвинулся ближе, сплел их тела вместе, скользнул рукой вниз, обхватил — и Раду застонал, а потом тоже протянул руку…</p>
<p>Настойчивая трель звонка вырвала Мирона из воспоминаний, и он поспешил к аудитории, надеясь, что не покраснел, как нашкодивший школьник.</p>
<p>Он так сильно отвлекся на свои переживания, что не сразу почувствовал, как изменилась атмосфера в классе. Было холодно, и Мирон закрыл окно. Назвал тему, к которой они переходят, отвернулся к доске написать имена и годы жизни социологов, о которых собрался рассказывать. Несмотря на закрытое окно в затылок будто поддувал ледяной ветер, и Мирон не выдержал, обернулся, обвел взглядом парты и только сейчас заметил неладное. На него никто не смотрел. Ивка и Радош уставились в смартфоны, Лучан — в окно, почти демонстративно, Анча — в пустую тетрадь. Даже Адриан и Дана, самые младшие в группе, вчерашние бакалавры, по привычке занимавшие заднюю парту и постоянно тихонько перешёптывающиеся, молчали, отвернувшись друг от друга.</p>
<p>— Что-то случилось? — спросил Мирон.</p>
<p>Никто не ответил, и Мирона вдруг затошнило, как на самой первой лекции, когда он вошёл в огромную поточную аудиторию и увидел перед собой десятки незнакомых лиц, и испугался, что эти заинтересованные лица сейчас окаменеют и навсегда останутся равнодушными.</p>
<p>На столе завибрировал телефон, Мирон забыл отключить его. Он подошел сбросить вызов, но на экране высветилось фото Вереша, а Вереш, как и Лия, никогда не звонил, если мог написать, и никогда не писал во время занятий.</p>
<p>— Извините, — сказал Мирон и направился с телефоном к двери, — мне необходимо ответить.</p>
<p>Голос Вереш был сух, как истончившийся осенний лист.</p>
<p>— Мои данные слили. Сейчас кину тебе ссылку. Про тебя там тоже есть, — голос треснул, но не сломался, продолжил. — Прости, Мирча. </p>
<p>Ответить Мирон не успел, в трубке уже шли гудки, а вверху вылезло сообщение со ссылкой на канал в Теллере, и Мирон машинально ткнул в подсвеченную строчку.</p>
<p>Знакомый канал. Новый, но быстро набравший популярность. Постящий личные данные сотрудников полиции, гвардии и прочих силовых структур. Адреса и телефоны, профили в соцсетях, снимки семьи — всё, что удалось нарыть.</p>
<p>Мирон узнал фото с ещё школьной странички Вереша — Магда с сыном на выпускном. Адрес Магды опубликован тут же. Должность Вереша, звание. Тёмное фото со вчерашней ночи, пара человек стоят возле автозака, автозак стоит возле огромного ангара-спортзала. Отдельно крупным планом — нашивки и шевроны на их форме.</p>
<p>Ничего про Миланку, хоть какое-то утешение, хоть кого-то не впутают. </p>
<p>Про Мирона… Его имя и фамилия, место работы. Адрес их съемной квартиры. И — дыхание перехватило — фотография, одна-единственная, но сделанная сегодня утром, кто-то ходил возле их дома, кто-то следил. Кто-то украл этот миг их жизни.</p>
<p>Мирон зажмурился на секунду, потом всё-таки кликнул на фото и заставил себя изучить его внимательно. В целом ничего криминального. Невинное полуобъятие — просто хорошие друзья — застыли на пороге дома, Вереш держит Мирона за плечо, Мирон с идиотской улыбкой смотрит прямо в невидимый объектив. </p>
<p>На черной форме Вереша, отражая солнечный луч, сияет золотой шеврон.</p>
<h4>***</h4>
<p>Пока Мирон был на конференции, произошло три события: пресс-секретарь Чарны Никулеску объявил дату инаугурации, админ канала «Деанонь ОМОН» покинул страну, а стены древней пятиэтажки, где жил сослуживец Вереша Зоран со своим многочисленным семейством, украсило граффити «Здесь живут преступники».</p>
<p>Мирон уезжал из столицы поздним вечером, сразу после проклятой пары, трясся в медленной электричке, которая ехала через пригород со всеми остановками, и гонял шарики на телефоне, не поднимая головы. Он убеждал себя, что всем на него плевать, один несчастный снимок в одном специфическом канале — он же не звезда экрана, за которой следят миллионы — но все равно чувствовал себя голым, и чужие случайные взгляды казались рентгеновскими лучами.</p>
<p>Заселившись в общагу — их университет не оплатил поездку, и Мирон решил сэкономить на гостинице — он первым делом набрал Верешу, но телефон друга был отключен. Скинул короткое сообщение, что добрался нормально и вернётся следующим вечером. Открыл Теллер, пробежался по списку каналов, но буквы плыли перед глазами. Подошёл к окну и посмотрел в темноту за окном.</p>
<p>Доклад утром он прочитал отвратительно. Пленарное заседание тянулось бесконечно, вопросы на его секции задавали банальные, темы обсуждали скучные. Мирон убеждал себя остаться на вторую половину дня, но сам себе проиграл и в итоге уехал сразу после кофе-брейка, даже не оставшись побеседовать с зарубежным коллегой и обзывая себя ненастоящим учёным. Коллеге он отправил мейл прямо из электрички и предложил встретиться уже в столице. Если тот, конечно, не сбежит, напуганный протестной обстановкой, сразу после конференции. </p>
<p>Лия написала, что до конца выходных будет на акциях против инаугурации. Самая серьёзная собиралась завтра на площади Согласия.</p>
<p>Дома было тихо. Ночью от Вереша пришло сообщение, что он вернулся с суток и планирует «тупить» весь свой выходной, а сейчас Вереш спал, развалившись поперек разложенного дивана, не застелив постель и даже не сняв форму, уткнувшись лицом в щель между подушками. Мирон присел на краешек и осторожно провел рукой по стриженому затылку. Друг дёрнул головой, пробормотал что-то жалобно, но не проснулся.</p>
<p>Видимо, его разбудил шум воды, потому что когда Мирон вышел из душа и подошёл к двери в его комнату, Вереш уже сидел на диване.</p>
<p>— Ну привет, — сказал Мирон.<br/>— Тупая идея, — вместо приветствия сказал Вереш, угрюмо стягивая форму. — Парни все злые, как собаки. Зоран сказал, три шкуры с админа Деанона спустит.<br/>— Он уехал из Рудошты.<br/>— И слава богу! Одной занозой меньше.<br/>— Раду, ты бы тоже спустил с него три шкуры?<br/>— Десять шкур! — рявкнул Вереш, набычившись. — Мне похер на себя, но мать за что? Тебя? Жене Зорана на молочной кухне нахамили, это нормально вообще по-твоему?<br/>— Нет, — сказал Мирон и подошел ближе, добавил тихо: — как и то, что было в спортзале.</p>
<p>Вереш опустил плечи и весь как-то поник, словно уменьшившись в росте. Подобрал с пола сброшенную форму и вышел из комнаты, на ходу бросив:</p>
<p>— Я в душ.</p>
<p>Мирон подумал немного и пошёл следом. Нельзя было оставлять друга одного.</p>
<p>Вереш с фырканьем мылся под душем, повернувшись спиной к двери. Он поёжился от холодного воздуха, и Мирон поспешно шагнул внутрь.</p>
<p>— Ты меня теперь и в сортире доставать будешь? — вопрос прозвучал беззлобно, и Мирон немного расслабился.<br/>— Профессиональная преподавательская деформация. Догнать и просветить.<br/>— Не жили хорошо, нечего и начинать, — отозвался Вереш, намыливая голову. — Неучем родился — неучем и помру.</p>
<p>Мирон улыбнулся, но тон друга не поддержал.<br/>— Раду, ну если серьёзно. Не мне об этом просить, но неужели после вчерашнего ты сам не хочешь уйти?</p>
<p>Вереш молчал, смывая шампунь, и Мирон продолжил:</p>
<p>— Придумаем что-нибудь с работой, я помогу. Ипотеку ты не брал, выслугу минимальную заработал, можешь в любой момент уйти. <br/>— Не могу, Мирча! Ну не могу я! Я присягу давал! </p>
<p>Ещё до всей этой истории со спортзалом и данными Вереша в Теллере, Мирон обсуждал с Анчей канал Деанона. Они тогда стояли под окнами отделения, откуда никак не выпускали Богдану, и Мирон был за деанонимизацию террора — он и так и сказал тогда, террора. А теперь он почти ненавидел тех, кто слил данные, он хотел верить, что ещё бы немного — и  он убедил, переломил Вереша, а теперь от упрётся как баран… Мирон знал, что обманывает сейчас сам себя, и всё было сложнее, но ему хотелось злиться на конкретных людей, потому что злиться на них проще.</p>
<p>— Кому ты присягал? Свой народ винтить? А если Никулеску всё-таки свалят, что с вами будет?</p>
<p>Проще, чем на себя и на Вереша.</p>
<p>Вереш выключил воду и шагнул из кабинки как был, обнаженный, вода стекала с его тела, когда он прижался к Мирону, и одежда сразу промокла насквозь.</p>
<p>— Не могу больше об этом говорить, — серьёзно сказал Вереш, и его лицо было близко-близко, и Мирон вдруг понял, что тем утром, когда всё случилось, они даже не целовались.</p>
<p>У губ Вереша был вкус воды — не той водопроводной, что осталась на его лице, безжалостно отфильтрованной десятком разных систем — а живой, речной, которую чувствуешь, ныряя в течение. Мирон нырнул, и течение подхватил его и закружило в водоворотах.</p>
<p>Потом они просто лежали в постели, повернувшись друг к другу, и Вереш легонько поглаживал руку Мирона.</p>
<p>— Пойдёшь завтра на Согласия? </p>
<p>Мирон молча кивнул, и Вереш тяжело вздохнул.</p>
<p>— Ты понимаешь, что туда наших толпу нагонят? Вообще без шансов. Думаешь, Никулеску волнует Запад?<br/>— Он всех волнует, мы и так со всем миром пересрались. У неё сейчас один союзник — армия.<br/>— Этого хватит. Собрала себе генералов… Все за неё горой, и не только военные, уж не знаю, чем приманила.</p>
<p>Мирон рассмеялся. </p>
<p>— Известно чем. Частными самолетами для министерских собак. Заграничными пансионами для генеральских деток. Маленькими уютными домиками на теплых уютных — западных — морях. Всех волнует Запад.</p>
<p>Вереш упрямо мотнул головой.</p>
<p>— Армия всё равно с ней. Так что чего вы добьетесь своим маленьким мятежом?<br/>— Во-первых, он не маленький. Ты читал, что в регионах творится? В Перицке тракторный завод полностью встал, в Лугане прямо перед мэрией палатки разбили. В Ростовьевске нефтяники бастуют! Если уж нефтянка поднялась! — Мирон понял, что переходит на крик, и остановился.<br/>— А во-вторых? — Не похоже было, что Вереша новости впечатлили. <br/>— Во-вторых, не называй то, что происходит, мятежом.<br/>— Почему это?<br/>— Мятеж не может кончиться удачей, — процитировал Мирон и улыбнулся, — в противном случае его зовут иначе. А мы победим.</p>
<p>Вереш ничего не ответил, отвернулся к стене, но руки не отнял. И уже когда Мирон стал задремывать, тихий голос выдернул его с границы сна и яви.</p>
<p>— Мирча… — Он тут же придвинулся ближе. — Не ходи завтра на площадь.</p>
<p>Мирон обнял его со спины, уткнулся в колючий ёжик на затылке.</p>
<p> — Не могу, Раду. Просто — не могу.</p>
<h4>***</h4>
<p>Граффити пытались закрасить, но справились только со словом «Здесь», и на доме осталось философское «живут преступники». Мирон дождался женщины с собакой и вслед за ними вошёл в подъезд, взбежал на второй этаж и позвонил в обитую коричневым дермантином дверь. Ему было слышно приглушённую трель звонка, но никто не открыл, и Мирон нажал кнопку ещё раз и ещё, а потом стал в отчаянии стучать кулаками.</p>
<p>— Чего колотишь, как припадочный! — Из-за соседней двери сначала высунулась всклокоченная седая голова, а затем на лестничную клетку выползла, стуча по плитке клюкой, и вся старуха. — Иди отсюда! Ходят, под окнами орут, картинки свои малюют, — она замахнулась клюкой, и Мирон попятился. — Иди! Переехали они.</p>
<p>Мирон собрался с мыслями.</p>
<p>— А… извините, вы не знаете, куда? — Старуха молчала, и он торопливо добавил. — Я не из этих, я по делу. — Он не знал, из кого «из этих», но, видимо, сказал правильно, и соседка смягчилась.<br/>— Не знаю я. Никто не знает, они никому не сказали. Вчера последние вещи вывезли.</p>
<p>Мирон кивнул, еще раз пробормотал извинения и зашагал вниз. Сел на лавку у подъезда и вытащил телефон, машинально набрал знакомый номер. </p>
<p>Он снова не спал целую ночь. Акция на площади Согласия начиналась вечером, они с Лией встретились заранее и не зря — все подходы к площади уже были перекрыты, повсюду бойцы в оцеплении, автозаки на углах, Мирон разглядел несколько водомётов и поежился — день был прохладный.</p>
<p>В Теллере предлагали стихийное шествие от площади к площади, и Мирон с Лией просто влились в небольшую группу протестующих, которая уже двигалась по улицам и с каждым пройденным перекрёстком становилась всё больше и больше, и вскоре затопила площадь Журавского. Там раньше никогда не было акций, и полиция оказалась не готова, один дежурный патруль просто отошёл на пост, Мирон видел, как полицейские достали рации, кто-то снял их на видео, и меньше чем через пять минут Мирон увидел это видео в Теллере сразу в нескольких каналах вместе с предупреждением.</p>
<p>Он прочитал это предупреждение, вспомнил водомёты и удар в живот, и подумал, что теперь готов ко всему.</p>
<p>Он ошибся. Он не был готов.</p>
<p>Ему снова повезло, места в пригнанных автозаках кончились раньше, чем до них дошла очередь, и они с Лией смогли вырваться и убежать. Они промокли насквозь, в ушах звенело от светошумовых гранат, перед глазами вспыхивали пятна. Но что было хуже всего — им стреляли в спину. </p>
<p>Мирон сидел в каком-то тупике, привалившись к ограде, и пытался отдышаться. Они с Лией разделились, она скрылась в одном из открытых подъездов, а он побежал дальше, пока не свернул в неприметный проулок. </p>
<p>Как можно стрелять собственным гражданам в спину?</p>
<p>Где-то у сердца завибрировал смартфон, к счастью, Мирон успел засунуть его под толстовку, и вода попала только на чехол. Звонил Вереш.</p>
<p>— Мирча, ты в порядке?</p>
<p>Под лопаткой, куда попала резиновая пуля, разливалась тупая боль, подвернутая нога немилосердно ныла, и Мирон привычно соврал.</p>
<p>— В полном. Я ушёл.</p>
<p>Вереш шумно выдохнул.</p>
<p>— Я тоже.<br/>— …не понял?<br/>— Меня на работу сдёрнули. Я был на Согласия, потом на Журавского. Нихрена не верю, что ваше дело выгорит, но вот так, в спину людям… Мирча, я ушёл из гвардии. </p>
<p>Мирон ошеломлённо молчал, и Вереш добавил:</p>
<p>— Буду дома утром.</p>
<p>Но утром Вереша не было.</p>
<p>В Лугане мэр сложил с себя полномочия, в Перицке полиция перешла на сторону народа, в Ростовьевске пригнанный в оцепление ОМОН просто разошёлся по домам, прямо на площади сбросив с себя шлемы.</p>
<p>Столицу тоже штормило.</p>
<p>В университете отменили занятия — половина преподавателей присоединилась к национальной забастовке, большая часть студентов просто прогуляла пары, вместо этого окружив с транспарантами территорию вуза. Мирон отмене порадовался — не хотелось быть штрейкбрехером, смотреть в глаза своим магистрам тоже не хотелось, всего его мысли занимал пропавший Вереш, но и не прийти на пары совесть не позволяла.</p>
<p>Вместо этого он отправился к Зорану, единственному сослуживцу Вереша, чей адрес он знал, спасибо деанону, и теперь стоял, тупо разглядывая слегка поплывшее граффити. Куда идти дальше, он не придумал.</p>
<p>Он продолжал звонить Верешу, пока гудки на другом конце не сменились на «абонент не доступен». Мирон надеялся, что друг все ещё на службе и сам отключил телефон, но противное сосущее ощущение в желудке не унималось, и он чувствовал, что телефон просто сел. Потерял, убеждал себя Мирон, потерял и почему-то вынужден доработать день. Придёт вечером.</p>
<p>Он набрал Миланке, но та не видела Вереша с момента расставания. Он набрал Магде, но сбросил в последний момент, не хотел волновать её раньше времени.</p>
<p>Что случилось с Раду?</p>
<p>Мирон поискал по фамилии в Теллере, затем просто в сети. Подумал, не подать ли заявление в полицию, и подавил истерический смех. Заодно и сдаться в камеру. Да и заняты они там все. Хотя… может, для своих сделают исключение?</p>
<p>В конце концов Мирон пошёл домой. Не раздеваясь, лёг на диван, стал убеждать себя, что Вереш просто потерял телефон и придёт с минуты на минуту — и так и заснул, забылся неверным обморочным сном.</p>
<p>Вечером Мирон не выдержал и всё-таки позвонил Магде. Оказывается, Вереш прислал ей сообщение о своём уходе, но больше ничего — не звонил и не приезжал. Голос в трубке стал встревоженным, и Мирон обругал себя, что напугал её попусту.</p>
<p>Сидеть дома он больше не мог. Лия снова звала на площадь Согласия, и Мирон пошёл, хотя нога всё ещё ныла, и убежать в этот раз, если что, не получится.</p>
<h4>***</h4>
<p>Картинка была как в старом немом кино. Чёрное и белое друг напротив друга. Звенящая тишина. Тёмная форма и глухие шлемы с одной стороны — светлая одежда и открытые лица с другой. Люди на площади держались за руки, люди вокруг — за дубинки. И все чего-то ждали.</p>
<p>В одной руке Мирон сжимал ладонь Лии, в другой — незнакомой девушки, по возрасту она годилась в студентки-первокурсницы, и Мирон подавил в себе желание отправить её домой. Волосы у девушки были выкрашены в цвета флага Рудошты. Дикое сочетание, но ей шло.</p>
<p>Чёрное вдруг заволновалось, выплюнуло из своих рядов человечка с мегафоном, он забрался на автозак и поднес к лицу рупор.</p>
<p>— Уважаемые граждане! — оглушительно разнеслось над площадью. — Просим разойтись и не мешать движению транспорта. Вы нарушаете порядок.</p>
<p>По площади тоже прошло движение, и Мирон сначала почувствовал, что его с двух сторон тянут вниз, и только потом увидел, как все вокруг садятся на мостовую.</p>
<p>Человечек с рупором повернулся к ним спиной и что-то скомандовал своим. Чёрная волна двинулась вперёд, и Мирон крепче сжал ладони девушек. Никто на площади не тронулся с места.</p>
<p>Волна докатилась до хлипкого ограждения, смела его…</p>
<p>И остановилась. </p>
<p>Мирон видел, как эти чёрные и раньше такие решительные люди мнутся на месте, поднимают и опускают свои дубинки, тянутся чёрными руками к зеркальным щиткам на глазах. А потом…</p>
<p>Один из них опустил дубинку и снял шлем. Положил оба предмета на землю и шагнул прямо в сидящую толпу. И сел рядом.</p>
<p>— Полиция с народом! — закричал кто-то в толпе, а кто-то ещё подхватил, и клич ширился и шёл по рядам, а чёрные люди снимали с себя зеркальные маски, и бросали дубинки, и вливались в толпу, и вскоре площадь стала как огромная доска для го, где уже давно перемешались камни противников.</p>
<p>Часть полиции и гвардии, не присоединившаяся к протестующим, отступала назад, уходила от площади, а люди на площади поднимались и заполняли оставленные улицы, и к ним присоединялись до этого сидевшие дома жильцы домов, и над их головами распахивались окна, и всё вокруг кричало:</p>
<p>— Рудошта будет свободной!</p>
<p>…отделившись от толпы, Мирон свернул куда-то в тихий переулок. Ему было трудно идти в общем темпе, нужно было отдышаться и переварить увиденное.</p>
<p>Он был почти счастлив. Если бы только Вереш был здесь…</p>
<p>Вдруг завибрировал телефон, и Мирон с облегчением потянул его из кармана, вот оно, подумал он, Раду наконец пришёл домой, поставил телефон на зарядку и увидел миллион моих вызовов. </p>
<p>Мирон увидел имя на экране, и сердце его рухнуло куда-то под ребра. Звонила Магда Вереш.</p>
<p>— Да, — сказал он, голос сорвался, и Мирон закашлялся в трубку, а потому не сразу понял, что на там конце плачут.<br/>— Мирон, это Магда Вереш, — она прервалась, Мирон услышал всхлип.<br/>— Да, — повторил он. — Раду…?<br/>— Он в больнице. Я с ним. Мне позвонили, Раду избили и бросили где-то в парке на окраине. Прохожий вызвал скорую и сбежал, когда она приехала. Раду был в форме, так что… Понятно, почему он не остался. — Магда снова заплакала.<br/>— Он… — Мирон не мог заставить себя произнести «жив?», конечно, жив, она же сказала, что в больнице. — Что с ним, он в порядке?<br/>— Травма головы. Они сделали операцию… Мирон, он в коме!</p>
<p>Магда говорила что-то ещё, кажется, диктовала адрес, но Мирон слышал только стук собственной крови в ушах, перед глазами всё плыло. Кажется, он падал.</p>
<p>Радостная смеющаяся толпа ворвалась в переулок, нахлынула, окружила, Мирона подхватили под руки и повлекли куда-то обратно к центру города.</p>
<p>«Я вода, — подумал Мирон, — а Вереш в коме».</p>
<h4>Эпилог</h4>
<p>Всё вокруг было белым — и одеяло, и спинка кровати, и стены, и пол с потолком, только небо ярко синело в квадрате белой рамы да мигали разноцветными огоньками мониторы у изголовья. Мать сидела на стуле возле кровати, бледная, но спокойная. Успела уже насмеяться и наплакаться, когда Раду пришёл в себя. Потом набежали белые халаты, засуетились вокруг, и сейчас Раду хотел только, чтобы их с матерью хотя бы на минуту оставили в покое.</p>
<p>Последняя медсестра поправила на нём одеяло и вышла из палаты, и Раду с облегчением вздохнул, повернулся к матери, но сказать ничего не успел, потому что дверь палаты распахнулась и внутрь влетел Мирон. С ослепительно оранжевым кульком мандаринов в руке, растрепанный и растерянный, но сразу же разулыбавшийся при виде Раду.</p>
<p>Раду улыбнулся ему в ответ.</p>
<p>Друг пристроил свой кулёк на тумбочку, и мать поднялась, освобождая ему место. </p>
<p>— Ой, здравствуйте, — смутился Мирон, — извините, я не хотел мешать. Я на минутку!</p>
<p>Она тоже улыбнулась и вышла в коридор.</p>
<p>— Привет, — хрипло сказал Раду, горло совсем отвыкло от звуков.<br/>— Привет, — отозвался Мирон и сел на стул. — Ты как? Как себя чувствуешь? Помнишь что-нибудь?<br/>— Конечно, помню, — ответил Раду, — мы же не в сопливой мелодраме. Тебя помню, себя помню. Что с работы ушёл, помню. И что… — Он прервался, потому что хорошо помнил и то, что было дальше — хотя это воспоминание он предпочёл бы полностью стереть. — Я тебе говорил, что Иржи совсем отбитый. — Он пожал плечами. — Ну и вот.</p>
<p>Мирон успокаивающе накрыл его руку своей.</p>
<p>— Мы знаем. Его уже нашли, и он признался.<br/>— Серьёзно? Мне сказали, что я два месяца в отключке, но…<br/>— Много чего случилось, — прервал его Мирон. — Хорошего!</p>
<p>Он наклонился к Раду, легонько поцеловал его в уголок губ и вскочил с места. Остановился в дверном проёме и, обернувшись, скороговоркой пояснил:</p>
<p>— Извини, пожалуйста, я правда на минутку, вечером к тебе ещё приду и всё расскажу. </p>
<p>Видимо, на лице Раду отразилось недоумение, и друг добавил:</p>
<p>— Я просто с работы удрал, на экзитполах стою. Сегодня выборы, Раду. Настоящие выборы.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>